Floating Sled
is a task that first appeared on Pinoy Big Brother 7. The Task Within the week, the housemates must build a floating Christmas Sled using any of the materials that they have found in the activity area. At he end of the week, the housemates standing at the both ends of the pool will have to ride on the sled. Once the housemates are all inside the floating sled, Tanner Mata will have to sing Pinoy Big Brother's song Pinoy Ako. They have three hours to finish the task. If they were unable to float the sled and finish the song, they will lose the task. History Pinoy Big Brother 7 The Floating Sled task is the adult housemates' first weekly task, and they are determined to succeed on their first ever task. With the help of the remaining 5 teen housemates, they built a sled using various improvised materials scattered around the activity area. Unbeknownst to the teen housemates, the adult housemates had another reason for their determination to win this task. If they win the task, the adult housemates will be able to give each of the remaining teen housemates a Christmas gift of PHP10,000 cash. Since they were amused by the Teens for spreading positivity and determination inside the house, the adults wanted to give that reward to the teens so badly. The building of the sled was divided into two groups, the males and the females. However, only one group at a time could enter the activity area to build. The only communication that the two had was through the leaders of the week's task who were Christian Morones and Maymay Entrata. Throughout the week, the housemates put their efforts in building the sled, by decorating it and adding ornaments. On the last day of the task, the housemates were given three hours to accomplish their mission. At first the sled floated but as more and more housemates went inside the sled, the sled began to tilt on the sides and water coming in to the sled. The housemates kept balancing their weights. When the last housemate got into the sled, the sled began to tilt again, the housemates tried to balance it but it was too late, the sled capsized, throwing all of them into the water. At first, the housemates were in shock to what happened. But they didn't gave up. The housemates decided to give it one more try, they floated back the sled, even if the decorations were destroyed with only the bamboo base of the sled remained. They once again got into the sled one by one, but this time, they didn't dare to make a move. They stayed still even when Tanner began to sing Pinoy Ako. In the end, Tanner was able to finish singing the song, and the housemates were able to stay afloat despite the destroyed sled succeeding them to their weekly task. Result Trivia *When the housemates fell into the water, Maymay Entrata was hit on the head by the sides of the capsized sled, fortunately no one got injured in the task. For their second try, Big Brother had provided them with safety gears. Category:Tasks Category:Weekly Tasks